Darkness of No Light
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Airea is finding out, that there are others’like her. The mutants she runs into isn't who she wanted to. Please read and review. No flames! Set in X1!
1. Chapter 1:Run No More

_Darkness of No Light_

Author's Note: I only own Airea. This is my first X-men fic so please no flames.  
Blurb: A new mutant; Airea is finding out, that there are indeed others' just like her. But the mutants she runs onto, aren't the one's she'd hope too meet. (Set In X-men 1)

Chapter 1: Run No More.  
The night was swiftly approaching in the northern part of Canada. The snow storm had finally started to die, after it nonstop flowing for over an hour. Out wandering around aimlessly through the forest, was a young teenaged girl. She looked to be at least sixteen years of age, average weight and height. Her shoulder length dark brown hair flowed through the air, when the wind blew. She had two different colored eyes; her left was a forest green, and the right one was a dark grayish shade. She sat on a medium sized rock, and began to think out loud; "I wonder where I am? I haven't seen any life for a couple of hours now." She looked at the endless sky, "Running away is weak. I guess that means that I am we-" She was cut off when a low growling sound could be heard.

A sudden chill crawled up on her spine. She looked down at her black sweatpants; they had started to dry from the snow. Her white adidas t-shirt was not that warm neither was her black hoodie. She zipped it up, to reveal the evil skull, "Egor" that looked ready to bite someone's head off. As the girl looked around, she had that feeling; that someone was watching her every move. "Who… Who's there…?" She trailed on. "If someone is there, then show yourself." It turns out that someone was following her indeed. A tall, muscular man, with long blondish hair stood in front of her.

"What's a little girl doing out here, all by herself?"

"None of your business. Creep!"

"You aren't running away from your problems, again now are you Airea?" 

The one called Airea looked as scared as she could possibly could be. "Who are you? How did you know my name?"

The man smiled. "Because I've been watching you, for a while now. I know that you're a mutant and so am I. Join me, and a few others. Just think, no more running."

"A mutant. What are you talking ab-" Out of no where a giant net was thrown on top of Airea. Screaming so that maybe someone may help her, she tried to struggle free, but she couldn't. The man walked toward her chuckling, then hit her in the back of head.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing the Truth…Almost

Chapter 2: Knowing the Truth…Almost  
Authors Note: Same as the previous chapter. I only own Airea; the X-men don't belong to me.

"Ouch! Boy does my head ever hurt." Airea slowly started to move; she looked and saw she was no longer outside. In fact, where was she? She stood up and looked around seeing; a bed, desk, and a dresser. Not much. She found a door, it seemed to be unlocked. "I just know the second, I open that door and someone will be standing right by it." She scoffed. Airea twisted the door knob, and quickly opened the door. "Well I guess it's not always like the movies." She glanced at the hallway, "Now, how do I get out of this place?"

An older man, Magneto was sitting in his chair, spinning it from left to right, pondering. He looked over at his long haired friend. "You did well, Sabertooth."

"Ahem!" A smaller, green skinned man, with spiked hair coughed. "What 'bout me?"

"Oh yes Toad, you did a splendid job as well. Now someone." Looking back at Sabertooth. "Go and grab her." Sabertooth nodded, understanding his job and walked out of the room. "Toad. You may go as well, and assist him."

"Yes, Magneto." With those two words he was off to assist, in grabbing the girl. Sabertooth probably didn't need help, but Magneto wanted to be alone, and thought Toad could do something.

Airea had turned down another hallway, which looked exactly like the other one. "What the hell? Is there no fucking way out of this hell hole?" God was she ever lost. "Maybe I'll try this door." She reached for the closest door by her, which of course was locked. "Go fucking figure." She mumbled. "Where is everyone?"

" 'Ello Luv." Toad said in his strong British accent. Airea closed her eyes roughly, "Is this some sort of dream?" She opened her eyes and turned, to find Toad, and Sabertooth looking at her.

"Not a dream, not even a nightmare." Saber smiled.

"You- You're—"

"Yes we know. Mutants?" Toad finished her sentence.

"No!" She snapped. "You!" She pointed over at Sabertooth, "You were the one in the forest, and you were outside of my house." The long haired man didn't reply. "Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"That's not for us to tell, you Luv." Toad replied standing on two of his feet.

"Then WHO can tell me?!" She yelled viscously at Toad. Who simply responded, "Magneto."

"Magneto? Take me to this Magneto!"

"Follow." Saber growled. With that the two brotherhood mutants, started in the direction which they had previously come from.

"While they do that, I'll be off trying to find a way out of here." She said in a whisper.

As Airea began to basically speed walk, in the other direction Toad looked behind him, seeing no one he figured she'd run off. The spiked haired mutant; opened his mouth and released his tongue. "Oh no you don't." Airea kept walking, but then she was stuck in place/ Looking down she saw something wrapped around her ankle, Toad yanked on his tongue and dragged Airea down. Then starting to pull his tongue and Airea back. Her loud shrieks could be heard all the way around the lair. As Toad got his tongue back, he released Airea's ankle then quickly grabbed her. "What the hell are you doing?"

He threw her over, on his shoulders and started to walk back to Magneto's office. "Now Luv can't have yah runnin' off." 

Back in Magneto's office; Sabertooth, Mystique, and a very impatient Magneto sat. As the door opened, Toad tried to calm the girl down. Airea struggled as hard as she  
could. "For god sakes put me down!" The green man looked up at his leader, who nodded for him to let go of her. While doing so he pretty much dropped her on the hard ground.

"Greeting Airea, I can tell you don—"

"Where the hell am I?" Her voice changed, "What do you want with me." She was angry, but then more sad, then mad at this point. She had no idea where she was, or who these people were.

"I can assure you, my dear all of your questions shall be answered. First off you are in the brotherhood's lair; I suppose you could call it. You may ask what a brotherhood is. Well it's a group of mutants that believe a war is brewing, between humans' and mutants.' Everyone in this room has their own power; you have probably noticed Sabertooth's, and Toad's." He pointed to a blue skinned lady, "Mystique here, she can copy any mutant,. Mutating into them. My power is that I can, control metal."

"Well that's just wonderful. But I'd like to know how this concerns me, and why I was kidnapped."

"You're a mutant."

"I'm a what?"

Magneto nodded his head, slowly. "That's right, you're a mutant."

"Really, now? Then what's my power?"

Magneto placed a smile on his face. "Your power is that you can…"


End file.
